Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) is further evolution of Long Term Evolution (LTE). To meet a high-bandwidth requirement of LTE-A, a carrier aggregation (CA) technology is used in an LTE-A system to extend system bandwidth. In carrier aggregation, at least two component carriers (CCs) are aggregated to support higher transmission bandwidth. Currently, a transmission time interval (TTI) used to transmit uplink data and downlink data is 1 ms. To improve data transmission efficiency, a low latency technology is proposed in the industry. That is, a TTI of uplink data and downlink data is not fixed at 1 ms, but may be a TTI less than 1 ms, namely, a short TTI (sTTI). When TTIs configured for CCs are different, if the CCs need to be aggregated to transmit uplink control information (UCI), because the CCs include a CC having an sTTI, an information transmission delay increases if the UCI is transmitted by using a TTI of 1 ms.